


Ghost Boy

by BlairWitch08



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: BAMF Danny, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, Poetry, Self-Reflection, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairWitch08/pseuds/BlairWitch08
Summary: This is a short poem about Danny Fenton. A small glimpse of reflecting of his life.
Kudos: 10





	Ghost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fic!!!  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Please support me on ko-fi!!!  
> Ko-fi.com/LadyEnigma

I'm here everyday

I do whatever I can

To fight, to help, to defend

They only see a boy when I'm really a man

The first thing people see are my failures

Not how I survived

Or the days where I look death in the eye

It's like I'm half dead, half alive

I always try my best and at first I might not always succeed

It doesn't matter though

Even if the world tries to take me down

In the end you'll never beat me

Not today, not tomorrow 

I'll always be here protecting this town

So go ahead doubt me

Try to bring me pain and sorrow

It won't be me who'll lose this fight


End file.
